The Christmas Kiss
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: [Sequel:From the Future] The future titans make a return trip to the past for Christmas. It's a good time to admit love but some are too stubborn to admit anything. The Titans are determined to make this Christmas Raven and BB's best one ever. FIN.
1. Back to the Past

**This wasn't planned as a sequel but I guess you could say it is. I wrote this because it's getting near the holidays anyway plus Raven and Beastboy haven't kissed yet if you remember my last story and some of you wanted to see a more BB/Raven relationship. **

* * *

It was almost Christmas and the Teen Titans were decorating the tower. It's been about 6 months since the future titans came back to the past, but they didn't expect them to come back so soon…

"Man I love Christmas! The food is the best part!" said Cyborg excitedly,

"Tell me Robin, where should this 'missile toe' be put?" asked Starfire, but before Robin could answer a warp hole appeared on the ceiling and 6 teenagers fell out followed by presents that are wrapped and piled on top of them.

"Hey! Watch it! I just oiled my arm ten minutes ago!" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stood up and the titans know her as someone named Techna. She looked a bit different though, her mechanical arm and leg looked improved and the piece on her head was gone showing no robot parts on her head.

"Give me a break! It's not my fault I fell on you!" Stormy argued who has grown a couple inches taller.

"Now take it easy you two, we made it and that's all that counts right now," said Avalanche the leader of the future titans. The only thing that changed about him was his clothing that now has more white and less blue, but his hairstyle still looked the same.

"I apologize for the way they are acting," said Shadow, who now has a dark blue cloak instead of a black cloak, her hair is also a bit shorter.

"Yeah, me too. Something went wrong when we decided to warp and the opening ended up being the ceiling," Spirit apologized and explained.

"Hi, didn't expect to see you again so soon. Welcome back to the past!" Robin welcomed them and approached Avalanche for a handshake.

"Neat! A mechanical expert like me is back again, how ya'll do' in?" asked Cyborg,

"Great! Nice to see you guys again too, and I want to introduce Dakota," said Avalanche and introduced a blonde hair boy with a stylish hair style and bright blue eyes,

"Nice to meet you guys," he said almost shyly as he made a light wave.

"Dakota is the newest member of the team after he joined back with us!" Techna explained and took Dakota's arm,

"May I ask about what has happened to Darkfire?" asked Star after looking around,

"Sorry, my cousin couldn't make it," said Spirit with an apologetic bow.

Beast boy at that moment walked in the room carrying boxes of decorations,

"Okay, this is the last bunch!" he announced and put them down, "Whoa! No way!" Beast boy gaped upon seeing the future titans, "Hey! Shadow! You're back!"

"Sure am," Shadow replied to him with a light shrug and small smile,

"Raven! Come here! Shadow is back!" Beast Boy yelled down the hallway,

"What are we? Ordinary citizens?" Techna asked out loud when they weren't even mentioned by Beast Boy.

The Titans told each other of what's been happening lately in there lives and the future titans helped decorate the tower that night. It was almost done but they had to finish it the next morning.

* * *

**How'd you like it? This story won't have the action adventure stuff like last time though, please R and R.**


	2. Who to Get Help From

**Here's the next chapter and you really should read "From the Future" to understand this story. I kind of forgot to mention that.**

* * *

"Boy, I'm tired stiff," said Techna as she stretched,

"Why should you complain? You slept till noon while we were already trying to finish the decorations!" Stormy pointed out to her.

"Can you two stop arguing? Everyday I have to hear an argument about the tiniest things and it's _really_ getting on my nerves," said Avalanche,

"So Avalanche, how are the crimes in your time like? Are the villains behaving?" Robin asked,

"Yeah, they don't cause much trouble during winter for some reason so I thought it was a good idea to come back to the past for a vacation," Avalanche replied.

In the kitchen, Spirit was helping Starfire with the cooking.

"May I ask of what has happened to Retta? Have found her body?" asked Starfire,

"Oh, well let's just say that Retta is gone for good," Spirit answered,

"Oh really? So how does her brother feel about it?" asked Cyborg when he walked to the fridge for a drink,

"Dakota doesn't feel that bad actually knowing that Retta is completely evil and that he accidentally joined up with the bad guys because of her influence," Spirit answered, and that's when Dakota walked in,

"Tell me about it, and if it wasn't for Techna, I would still be working for the wrong side. And I still can't thank you and your team enough for giving me a second chance, Spirit," he said,

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Spirit responded in whisper.

Everyone was catching up more on what the past and future titans were doing lately. But Beastboy had to tell and ask Shadow something,

"Are you nuts?" asked Shadow in a blunt voice,

"You and I know that I'm you future dad, you should know the answer to that," said BB,

"Not to be mean, but you actually found out that it was you? You didn't tell mom-I mean- Raven did you?" Shadow asked with a hint of worry in her voice,

"I'm not that stupid! So anyway, how am I supposed to tell Raven about how I feel about her?"

"Why are you asking me? Dude, just because I'm your future kid doesn't mean I know how express my feelings into words any more than you do," said Shadow,

"Do you have any advice at least?" asked Beastboy,

"Ask Techna or Robin or something. I don't know! I know you want help on this, but I'm not enough help so you better ask some more people and then I could be of some use…maybe."

"But I have no one else to get help from! My team doesn't know that I have a crush on Raven and what will they think if they found out?" Beast boy wanted to exclaim,

"Um, Future Dad, I've known Spirit all my life so I've known his parents for a long time too," Shadow started,

"What does he have to do with this?"

"His father is a smart person and I'd say that he already knows you like Raven by now if you do. And you do."

"So who is Spirit's father?"

"Of course I already knew," said Robin when the two approached the leader and dragged him into Robin's room for a private talk,

"WHAT!"

"Take it easy Beast Boy, I didn't tell anyone," said Robin, reassuring his friend.

"How did you find out?" asked BB,

"Well, I didn't exactly knew that you had a crush on Raven like around now, but I knew you would eventually because I could tell that you were Shadow's father when she first came back to the past," Robin answered and Shadow's eyes slightly widen in surprise that he knew that early.

"How exactly?" asked Beastboy,

"Shadow's traits. I also knew that you would find out because the traits that pointed the answer out to you were your traits too so of course you would notice. But I wouldn't say everyone on the team found out. I'm not going to point out every clue but I will say that the most obvious one was her clothing,"

"Wow, someone actually noticed how dressed," said Shadow and opened her cloak to look at the rest of her outfit,

"She wore the same colors you do: purple and black, her gloves looked as if they've been based off of yours and her belt is the same one you have," Robin pointed,

"I can't believe I didn't notice the belt," said BB,

"So, are you going to help him, Robin?" asked Shadow,

"I think I'll ask Cyborg and Starfire to help give you the confidence you need to confront Raven," Robin answered,

"You crazy!" both Shadow and BB cried,

"Not to be mean but Starfire can't keep her mouth shut very well," Shadow pointed out,

"And do you know how Cyborg is going laugh about it when he finds out?" BB pointed out as well,

Robin gave them a look, "Do you want help or not?" he asked.

"(Sigh) Alright then. Boy this is going to be embarrassing," said Beastboy,

"Hmm, oh yeah, I can tell that Robin is definitely his dad," said Shadow,

"Whose dad?" asked Robin with a clear question mark above his head.

"Oh no one," Shadow answered but was surprised she could find out who her parents were but he doesn't know his own kid.

* * *

**R and R! **


	3. Who's Idea From Who?

"I knew it! I knew it!" Cyborg kept saying that when he found out that Beastboy liked Raven more than a friend.

"Do not worry, I shall not tell Raven about the feelings you have for her," said Starfire,

"This was a bad idea," said BB rubbing his temple.

"I would think so too if I were in your place," said Techna,

"So tell me again why we told them?" Shadow asked, thinking how ridiculous this is,

"Perhaps you should give her colorful flowers," Starfire suggested,

"You can't just walk up to someone and hand them flowers, it's too obvious," said Robin,

"I think he should just walk up to Raven's door, knock on it, and tell her how he feels-just like that!" Techna suggested with a snap of her fingers,

"Easier said than done," Shadow and BB murmured at the same time, but Shadow added,

"Besides, Robin is right, you can't just walk up to the person you like and say that or give flowers without even getting to know that person or the other way around."

"But Shadow! Beastboy and Raven have known each other for how long?" Techna pointed out,

"She said 'get to know the person _better_' so I agree with Shadow," said Cyborg,

"And our plan is what then?" asked Robin,

"Um, I know this is a little 'weird' I think that's how you would call it, idea, but perhaps we can get those two go out on a date?" suggested Starfire. Everyone looked at her,

"Not a bad idea," said Techna,

"What! How am I going to ask her out on a date?"

"I think it's a pretty good idea too, they will get to know each other better," said Robin

"I agree," said Cyborg with a nod,

"We are obviously out voted," said Shadow, who didn't approve of the idea any more than Beast boy.

"So? They may have got the idea, that doesn't mean they're going to make me ask her out," said Beastboy.

"Okay, so now we-" Robin was interrupted when he heard Avalanche shouting,

"Techna! I think you should really help out here!"

Then they heard Stormy,

"Hey everyone! Look what I found! Hey, where is everybody?"

"We better go see what they want," said Robin,

"Don't worry Beastboy, we'll help you get to Raven," said Cyborg,

"I promise to keep 'my mouth shut' from Raven," said Starfire and the three left for the living room,

"I better go see what Avalanche wants," said Techna and left too,

"I really think this was a bad idea now," said Shadow,

"Tell me about it, Raven will never say yes to me if I ask her out on a date!"

"Never say never, there's always a chance that she'll say yes."

"I don't feel good. I think I'm going to die of humiliation," said BB and the two headed for the kitchen to get tofu to eat.

* * *

**Please R and R!**


	4. Christmas Shopping

It was the next day and the Titans are all going Christmas shopping at the mall. The future Titans already got presents so they decided to tag along with their favorite people.

Avalanche and Dakota went with Robin, Techna went with Cyborg, Spirit went with Starfire, Shadow went with Beastboy, and not to make Raven feel lonely, Stormy decided that he would go with Raven.

"So, what do you think I should get for Starfire?" Robin asked his companions,

"For Starfire, I think you should get her what _you _want. I think whatever you get for her will be perfect," Avalanche answered,

"Okay then, how about Cyborg?"

"I think you should get something like a new tool set for his car or something," Dakota suggested,

"Not a bad idea, how about Raven?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raven didn't really want to Christmas shop, but she's shopping only because it's for her friends,

"So, what are you getting Starfire? What about Robin? And what about Beastboy?" Stormy just wouldn't keep his mouth shut and was driving Raven crazy. But just hearing Beastboy's name made her stomach feel weird. Ever since she found out Shadow was her future daughter, she got nervous at finding out who the father was. When Shadow and the future titans left, she had a feeling it was Beast boy. But that wasn't how she keeps getting butterflies in her stomach whenever she sees him, this feeling started probably after he went into her mind.

"Hello? Are you in there!"

"Huh? What?" Raven snapped out of her thoughts and continued shopping with Stormy who was also giving crazy ideas for presents,

"I bet even Starfire is having an easier time finding presents than I am," Raven said to herself as Stormy continued to ramble.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Starfire was looking for the perfect present for Robin,

"Shall I get him a cape? Or perhaps a pet? Hair gel? New mask?"

"Starfire, calm down, I'm sure you'll find a perfect gift for Robin when you see it," said Spirit.

"Are you certain that I will?" asked Starfire with hope,

"I'm positive, just please take it easy and there are other friends that you have to shop for too you know," Spirit added,

"Yes, I must find gifts for my other friends as well, should I get Raven a new cape? A scary movie for Beast Boy? Or perhaps…"

"This is going to be a long day," said Spirit to himself.

"So, what do you think my pal BB would want?" asked Cyborg,

"Probably a new video game or something," Techna answered,

"Hm, maybe, I'll think about that. How about Robin?"

"Hm, Robin is a tough one, some new stuff to do his training on?" suggested Techna,

"Well what did you get for us past-titans?" Cyborg asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you that?"

"Yeah!"

"No way, you got to open them on Christmas day!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're supposed to help me find presents for my friends."

"That's what I'm doing."

"I'm just surprised that Shadow went shopping with BB, I mean, I was sure that she would shop with Raven," said Cyborg,

"Shadow…You never know what to expect from her…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe this! I'm practically broke!" Beast Boy had problems deciding on presents and then realized that he doesn't seem to have enough money for good presents,

"Have you checked your shoe?" Shadow asked,

"Huh? Oh, good idea!"

The day was almost done and Beastboy still had one more present to get and that's for Raven,

"So, what do you suggest?" asked Beastboy,

"Don't look at me, I may look like her but that doesn't mean we have the exact same tastes," Shadow answered,

"You're not helping…"

"Alright, how about flowers?"

"I don't think Raven is the cute flowery type of person…"

"A book?"

"Don't you think she has enough books already?"

"Fine! What do you suggest?" Shadow asked,

Beast Boy then saw a store up ahead,

"I think I might have an idea…"

* * *

**So, what do guys suggest? What do you think are the perfect presents for the Teen Titans? Give me ideas.**

**Please R and R. **


	5. Dance Preperations

**Since some of you wanted me to continue this, I'd might as well. But it's going to be hard to continue the story if people don't give me any ideas for good presents! Sorry, well, on with the story. **

* * *

"Check this out! There's a dance tomorrow night!" Stormy found a flyer at the mall and showed it to everybody while eating lunch in the Tower.

"Really? A dance? Count me in!" Techna exclaimed.

"What kind of dance is it?" Avalanche asked,

"Does it really matter?" Robin pointed out,

"Sort of," Avalanche replied with a shy shrug,

"So who else is in?" Techna exclaimed with a fist in the air.

"Why not?" Cyborg answered with a shrug,

"Sure," Robin added,

"I'd love to go," said Starfire with glee,

"If they're going, I'll go too I guess," said Spiritfire,

"Yeah," answered BB, surprisingly with some enthusiasm to the idea.

"Okay," answered Dakota,

"It's better than doing nothing," said Shadow with a light shrug as well.

"If everyone's going to be gone, I might as well go," said Avalanche.

"No thanks," said Raven and everyone just looked at her.

"But Raven, we'll have so much fun! Everyone else is going so please, come with us," Starfire pleaded.

"You don't want to stay here by yourself do you?" asked Beast Boy,

"I prefer staying by myself than going to a dance," Raven answered before closing her book.

While almost everyone else tried to convince her, Shadow is reading and eating.

"Um, why aren't you helping?" Stormy finally asked,

"My mom is stubborn yet if there's something there that she likes, she might reconsider. So she'll go no matter what," Shadow answered.

Throughout the day, almost everyone was trying to convince Raven to go with them to the dance instead of staying home by herself, but that caused Raven to lock herself in her room from annoyance. Everyone pretty much gave up, but Shadow thought it was her turn to convince Raven to come.

_Knock! Knock!_

No answer

"I'll let myself in then," said Shadow and she did,

"Get out of my room," Raven ordered,

"Not until you tell me why you won't go. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're my future mom, you should know that I should know better than that," said Shadow, "You can tell me."

"…Okay," Raven answered and closed the book she was reading on her bed.

The two sat down on the floor and started to talk.

* * *

"Stormy, this is your big chance!" Techna urged,

"I really think this is a bad idea," said Stormy,

"Stormy! If you're this stubborn then you'll never get her to be your girlfriend!"

"Is 'girlfriend' the right word to put this?"

"Fine, 'get her to be yours'!"

"Never mind, I'll wait until we get back to our time," said Stormy and ran his hand through his hair,

"You're the one who found the flyer and you're the one who gave us the idea about the dance in the first place!"

Techna and Stormy were in the living room, with Techna trying to get Stormy to ask Shadow to dance with him at the dance but it wasn't going to well.

"You know what, I give up! I need to find something good to wear for the dance," said Techna and left.

"What do we need to wear anyway? We'll just wear something cool and we're done," Stormy said to himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What should I wear to the dance?" Robin asked Avalanche and Dakota,

"Anything but your uniform," Avalanche answered,

"But not a tuxedo," Dakota added.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What should I wear to the dance?" Starfire asked Techna when she passed by her.

"Well, what do you have in your closet?" Techan asked her. Starfire showed her clothing to Techna, which is pretty much the same clothing like all the other Titans' closets.

"Okay, that's a lot. What's your favorite color? Besides purple at least," she asked and the two got to work.

Around the Tower everyone was either helping or preparing for the dance.

BB dropped down on the sofa with Stormy,

"Is something wrong?" Stormy asked BB,

"I think I lost all my confidence," BB answered,

"I know what you mean," said Stormy and the two sighed in unison.


	6. Say Yes

**Okay, let's get on with the story! Thanks for the reviews you guys. I didn't know others could like this story so much. **

* * *

"Dude, Avalanche, I feel so bad for you right now," said Techna stuffing the pizza into her mouth,

"Why?" Avalanche asked,

"Because _Darkfire _is not here," Techna answered in a teasing way and caused Avalanche to turn red,

"W-What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! I know this stuff; I know that you like her!"

"Do not!"

"Um, do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do to."

"Not!

"Do."

"Not!" Let's just say this went on a while.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, um, that's why I was kind of wondering if um, you would um, be my date for the dance?" Beast Boy finally asked Raven but was so nervous that you could tell he was shaking.

Everything was silent for a moment, but Raven finally answered,

"…Sure, Beast Boy," and she locked herself in her room again.

BB was quiet for a moment, and then he exploded,

"Alright! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Who's the master? I got a date! I da-ate!" he sang and danced out loud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Robin was working on his R-cycle so he can talk to Cyborg while he works on his T-car,

"Do you have a date for the dance yet?" Robin asked Cyborg,

"I'm going to ask her today, that's why I'm fixing up my T-Car," Cyborg answered.

"Who are you asking?" asked Robin,

"Do you really have to know like right now?"

"Just wondering, I'm going to see your date no matter what at the dance anyway."  
"Hm, good point. I'm going to drive to Steel City to see the Titans East and ask Bumblebee to go to the dance with me. And maybe the other Titans East members could find dates too," Cyborg answered.

"Do you think Starfire would go with me?" Robin asked,

"Of course she will," Cy answered with confidence.

"(Sigh) I might as well ask her now," said Robin and got up to leave and do just that, "And good luck asking Bumblebee," Robin added,

"Good luck to you too!" said Cyborg with a thumbs up.

Robin found Starfire in the kitchen with Spiritfire. When Spirit noticed Robin, he excused himself and left. Starfire didn't know what was going on but almost flipped when she noticed Robin,

"H-Hi Robin!"

"Hi, Star."

A little bit of silence followed, an awkward silence…

"Um, I'm just wondering, will you go with me…to the dance?"

"Oh Robin! Of course I will! Zhanksol you! I'm so happy that you asked me!" Starfire exclaimed when he asked her and gave him a big hug.

"Um, I'm happy too. But neither of us will be happy if I can't breathe," Robin was surprised he was even able to get that sentence out.

"Oh, I'm very sorry!" and she lets go.

* * *

BB asked Raven, Robin asked Starfire, Cyborg is on his way to ask Bumblebee, and…

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Spirit asked Techna. Spirit wasn't nervous or anything, he asked Techna by walking up to her and asked with a sense of bluntness,

"Sure," Techna answered and the two continued doing what they were doing.

And Spiritfire asked Techna. One more girl left.

Spirit and Techna didn't know, but Avalanche saw Spirit ask Techna, and felt sick inside.

Avalanche was depressed and laid on the sofa just staring at the ceiling.

"Let me guess, you didn't ask Techna when you had the chance?"

Avalanche sat up,

"I'm right aren't I?"  
"How did you know, Shadow?" he asked without glancing at the person that snuck up on him.

"I notice these things," she replied and sat next to him.

"You too?"

"Me too what?" asked Shadow,

"Nothing…"

"You're confused about who you really like. You don't know if it's your long-time friend or the girl that liked you first," said Shadow, talking about Avalanche's relationships with Techna and Darkfire.

"I know, it's confusing. When I first met you guys, Techna was the only one that really saw who I am. Darkfire was the only one that does not argue or make me mad in any way. Plus, we're good friends now too. I don't know how I feel at all…"

"Oh, you're here," it was Dakota, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Avalanche answered and lied back down on the sofa,

"Hey, Shadow, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Dakota asked, a hint of nervousness heard in his voice.

Stormy almost walked completely into the room when he noticed both Avalanche and Dakota and then his crush, Shadow, in the living room.

"Oh no, they better not ask her before me. Yet, I don't want to embarrass myself, what do I do now?" Stormy doesn't know whether to ask Shadow now or wait until the guys leave.

"Hey, Dakota, just a bit out of curiosity, why didn't you ask Techna to the dance? You two were practically in love," Avalanche asked,

"…I'm afraid that she'll say no. Since I betrayed you guys and all, I think she has changed her feelings about me," Dakota answered but looked like he was about to break down,

"I'm sorry," Avalanche immediately apologized.

"No, you don't have to apologize for asking, it was my own fault anyway," said Dakota with a fake smile.

"The dance is in two hours! Shadow! Get a date now!" yelled Techna somewhere in the tower that could be heard from,

"Um Shadow?" Stormy whispered as he came into the room.

* * *

**I know I'm leaving you guys hanging, but that's what a writer is kind of supposed to do. Please R and R**


	7. Date with Destiny or Destruction

**I know, I'm sorry for updating late…again! Well, here's the next chapter. (I'm so so so sorry!)**

* * *

Everyone dressed nicely. The girls in dresses and the boys in tuxedos. If not tuxedos, then they're wearing a nice shirt with a tie.

"I may be half robotic, but this dress suits me nice!" said Techna in her pink and white dress,

"Yeah…and I look absolutely ridicules," said Shadow in her purple dress.

"You look fine," said Raven putting on a necklace and wearing a black dress,

"You sound like my mother," said Shadow in an annoying way. Techna only giggled at the fact that Raven pretty much_ is_ Shadow's mom.

"Glorious! You look wonderful with that necklace, Raven. You should wear these Earth ornaments more," said Starfire who had a purple and pink dress.

Where the boys are:

"Sorry Avalanche," said Stormy,

"It's alright," he said with a sigh.

"You're going to get drunk form drinking all that milk," said Dakota,

"At least I'll get stronger bones. And you can't get drunk from milk," said Avalanche,

"I said I was sorry," said Stormy again,

"Look, Avalanche, snap out of it. And Stormy, next time, pick a better timing to ask Shadow to the dance because I'm just as upset as Avalanche," said Dakota trying to settle the problem.

"Is Bumblebee coming?" Robin asked Cyborg,

"Yeah, she's coming," he answered.

Robin looked over at Avalanche and Dakota,

"I feel bad that those two don't have dates," said Robin,

"I'm sure they'll still have a good time," said BB who is as happy as can be.

Spiritfire didn't talk at all and is looking out the window, already prepared.

* * *

The boys complimented on the girls when they saw them, and went to the dance.

Of course, they danced with the person they asked out when the slow dances are on. But Beastboy was having a hard time getting Raven to dance with him.

"Come on, Raven, just one dance," he pleaded. Robin noticed this,

"I thought we were supposed to help them get together not just have fun," said Robin,

"They can get together on their own," said Techna dancing nearby.

"Raven, just give this a chance. Give _me_ a chance. Just one dance, and if you don't like it, I won't keep nagging you to," said Beastboy,

"Alright, just one," Raven answered.

To these two, it wasn't just a dance. Raven could hear her heart pump, and Beastboy could feel his own temperature rising. Looking at each other, they could see how they truly felt for each other…but love can't be as strong if you don't tell it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Look, I know I asked you, and we both knew how we felt for each other before," Spirit began, "But I think I've changed my feeling now."

"Me too. I also think that I've fallen for another person," said Techna. The two were dancing, but both knew that they didn't have a crush on the other one anymore.

"Well, who have you fallen for?" Spirit asked,

"I'm not telling! But you might as tell me about who you like now," said Techna,

"To be honest, Techna, I'm not really sure now. Whether it's nobody, or this close friend I've had for a long time…" said Spirit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dakota and Avalanche were bored.

"Hey guys. I'll dance with you," Techna offered, "But only one at a time," she added as she glanced over her shoulder to see Spirit looking at the dance crowd.

Almost everyone including Robin and Starfire and Cyborg and Bumblebee, were getting close to admitting their love. But Beastboy and Stormy were about to now,

"Raven…"

"Shadow…"

"I lo-" CRASH! Both were cut off.

Everyone looked up. Part of the building they were in had been destroyed and the dust cleared away only to shock every Titan.

"Slade!" the future titans except Spirit looked at Robin who also yelled his name.

"I think you've forgotten that Slade is also the name of our parents' main enemy," Spirit reminded them. Everyone did a "Oh yeah," or "I forgot that" sort of mumble.

"Robin, this isn't the Slade from you time. This Slade is from our time," Avalanche explained which also explained the different clothing this Slade had.

"Hello Titans," he greeted,

"Protect Shadow and Dakota!" Spirit ordered. Shadow preferred to fight, but Dakota was freaked out. He Froze in fear and can't seem to hear anybody as he stared in horror at Slade.

Slade attacked without warning or waiting.

"Titans go!" the leaders ordered but Dakota wouldn't move.

"Look out!" Techna had to save him as she practically tackled him aside.

Spirit stayed in front of Shadow to protect her, but Shadow kept insisting to help fight.

"If I can't have her, then I might as well take someone else," said Slade,

"You're not taking anybody!" said Avalanche making an ice rod to fight with, "Man! And I planned to have a 'no action' vacation!"

While that was happening:

"Slade couldn't have lived this long and still have all his moves," said Cyborg,

"Maybe it's Slade II or something," said Beastboy,

"Shouldn't we help them?" asked Raven,

"No, one thing I learned about them is that you have to fight your own enemies. Whether it's your own feelings…or someone like Slade," said Robin.

The future Titans were able to make Slade flee, but everyone knew that he wasn't gone for good. And everyone was confused about Dakota's reactions, as he was still shaken with fear.


	8. Spirit of Shadows

**Hey, thanks for the reviews you guys!**

* * *

Avalanche was pacing back and forth in the living room of Titans Tower. Plus, it was very late, but he made his team stay up.

"Can we please go to sleep?" asked Techna,

"Just tell us what the plan is so we can go to sleep," Stormy also complained,

"I suggest we all get some sleep so our minds can be clear tomorrow," Shadow advised,

"I agree," Dakota agreed.

"Team, this is serious. Tomorrow, we'll split up and search the city. Shadow and Spirit, you two search the north. Stormy, search downtown. Dakota, areas out of Gothom City. I will search the south. And Techna, you stay here and try to figure out how Slade got to this time, and in case Slade comes back," explained Avalanche.

"But tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Dakota pointed out,

"There will be no holiday cheers if Slade plans on ruining the Holiday," Avalanche said in a serious voice.

"Now get some sleep team," he ordered and the team did what he said.

The next morning, the team searched where they were told. Where Spirit and Shadow are:

"I hope we find him," said Shadow,

"Me too," said Spirit as they flew side by side,

"But it had to be Christmas Eve didn't it?" said Shadow,

"The only thing I'm worried about is that you're searching too. You should stay out of this mission."

"Spirit, I'm not a little girl that needs protection; I'm a Titan and if Slade wants me because I have so much power or for whatever reason, he'll have to come fight!"

"(Sigh), I know, I'm just worried," said Spirit.

Then all of a sudden, a car was thrown at them,

"Look out!" Spirit had to push Shadow away. They looked down to see if they could spot who threw it,

"Of all things, he wants to throw a car," said Shadow, and with people running away, Slade was there.

The two went into attack, of course, neither thought about calling the others.

* * *

It was break time for the Titans searching for Slade so they took a break at lunch.

"No luck at all," reported Stormy,

"Everything is quiet out there," Dakota reported,

"Ditto," Techna added and Avalanche didn't find anything either.

"Hey, Spirit and Shadow aren't usually this late to anything," Stormy mentioned as he looked around to see the missing people.

Then, right on time, Spirit stumbled into the kitchen, and he was a wreck! Everyone in the kitchen that was eating pizza stared,

"Whoa! What happened, Spirit?"

"Shadow…gone…she's taken," he was able to get out before he collapsed

The future Titans looked at each other between scrambling to Spirit's need,

"Not good," they said at the same time.

"May we help you search for Shadow?" Starfire asked,

"No, you guys go enjoy your Christmas Eve," said Avalanche

"We would like your help, but please understand that this Slade isn't the same one you guys have fought and you can't risk learning something you shouldn't know about your future," said Techna. Stubborn teenagers, but they understood.

"Besides, we took him down before, doesn't mean we can't do it again," said Stormy.

* * *

They headed to the most obvious place they could think of. Dakota gave Avalanche and Techna a ride on his rock. Spirit came with them even though he was hurt. But Avalanche didn't feel much pity,

"Spirit, you and Shadow should know better than to fight Slade on your own!" he scolded during the ride with his arms crossed.

"I know! I'm sorry! I got distracted," he said,

"That's not an excuse!"

Techna and Dakota talked so they won't accidentally get involved,

"I feel bad for Spirit," said Techna

"Me too, but I do wonder, Spirit is not the kind of person to get distracted," Dakota pointed out.

"Yeah, but Shadow might," said Techna,

"Shadow I can understand, after all, Slade is after her," said Dakota.

They reached an old abandon warehouse that nobody knew was still there,

"I can't believe this is still here even in our time," said Techna.

They opened the door and started sneaking in,

"This seems too quiet, like Shadow was just-" Dakota was interrupted as all the lights turned on and the empty warehouse was, well, empty, except for Slade,

"Hello Titans," he said,

"-Bait," Dakota finished, and then it's like he just noticed that it was Slade and the boy started to panic again.

"Where is our friend, Slade!" Stormy demanded,

"Like I would tell you. You kids never learn."

"What do you want?" Avalanche asked,

"I want my old apprentice back, or should I say, apprentices,"

"Forget it!" Avalanche yelled,

"And it's not like Dakota is in the shape to join back with you," said Techna bluntly with Dakota hiding behind her.

"Slade doesn't just want his old apprentices back; he wants us, the Teen Titans, to join with him!" Spirit pointed out. Then it hit them. He was right. One by one, Slade is trying to get the Titans to be his apprentice at least once. At least, he wants the ones with the most power.

"That makes no sense, why would he make us his apprentices once and then move on to another person?" asked Techna,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Slade and attacked,

"Titans! Go!"

But when no one was looking, Spirit snuck away to look for Shadow,

"I know she's in here," he said to himself before he spotted a wavy cloak.

"I am."

"Shadow!" he was about to hug her for her safety but she stopped him,

"Spirit, I'm not sure if that is the real Slade," she said,

"Why do you say that?"

"Look in here," and she brought him into this room full of technical stuff,

"Slade can only be here for a certain amount of time, and if he's not on that time machine thing over there, he'll be stuck here forever. And Slade is not that reckless, this Slade is probably just a robot," Shadow explained,

"But how are you not hurt?"

"Please, a robot is a robot. I was almost trapped, but when I used a water bucket to fall on his head, Slade seem to have forgotten all about me. Which I will point to another thing: Slade built robots of himself well; water can't stop him that easily, so there must be something about this one," Spirit noticed that on the top part of her arm, there was dark red,

"Shadow! That's why you didn't want me to touch you!" he grabbed her arm to make sure, "You _are_ hurt! We have to stop this bleeding."

"I tried; And I had to solve this whole Slade thing, I couldn't do much." Spirit looked mad, but then calmed down,

"Shadow, we're a team. What you go through, we go through. Whether it's happiness, sadness, or pain. I can see you haven't completely opened up yet. But know that we're always there for you, you're our friend, and you are _my best_ friend," he said. Shadow let him treat her arm, and she leaned on him, feeling safe.

"Let's get out of here!" The two heard Techna yell, "Come on! This Slade is a robot!"

"No! He's a bomb!" Stormy corrected,

Spirit looked at Shadow,

"Wow, you did solve this," he whispered before every dashed out of there. Everyone made it out just in time. The entire warehouse plus a lot of the area it was by, was destroyed,

"Well, we know this is gone in our time," said Stormy.

On their way back to the Tower:

"So, how did you guys defeat him?" Spirit asked,

"Dakota conquered his fear and literally crushed that robot-bomb or whatever it is," said Techna, "It was AWESOME!"

It was evening by the time they got back,

Everybody gathered at the living room, well, almost everyone,

"Where are Beast Boy and Raven?" Shadow asked Techna and Starfire as they bandaged Shadow.

"Who knows, and stop moving! Can you take your shirt off completely? I can't bandage like this!" (they are in a room with those three in it only, so no boys are in sight).

"Please, we don't want you to hide any more injuries," Starfire pleaded.

"You guys are killing me," she said exaggerating

* * *

**In the next chapter, it will be the same day but it will be focused on Beastboy and Raven and the rest of the titans. This was probably my worst chapter yet, but I had to give Shadow and Spirit the excuse that they might be more than best friends. **

**Please R and R. **


	9. Beauty and the Beast

**I'm so sorry! I know you guys are probably thinking about killing me for not updating. Wait, if you do kill me then I can't update at all, never mind. Yeah, well, I've been busy and I had writers block too. **

* * *

The future Titans went out on their mission as the present ones stay and try to enjoy their Christmas Eve.

"Robin, I am worried that our friends will not make it back in time to celebrate with us," said Starfire,

"I'm sure they will," said Robin with reassurance,

"Yeah, I mean, they did get their traits off us right?" BB pointed out.

"Yeah, but lets hope that none of your traits will mess up their mission," teased Cyborg.

"Hey!" BB got up from his chair a bit angry,

"Just joking!" said Cyborg.

The titans spent the day together playing games and stuff like that, but Raven went to her room without saying anything after lunch. Beastboy noticed it and decided to go talk to her after he finished eating.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Raven! Come on out! It's Christmas Eve! Spend some time with us!" BB yelled into her room,

"No," she answered,

"Oh come on! Why not? Is something wrong?"

Raven said nothing. Beastboy let himself in since the door was unlocked, surprisingly.

"Hey, come on. You know, if you want to talk you can talk to me and I'll listen," said BB sitting down on the bed next to Raven.

"I…I just don't like this joyfulness in the holidays," she said.

"Are you shy about something?" he asked,

"What makes you say that?"

"We both know by now that Shadow is our future daughter. And I'm not afraid to admit that…I like you. A lot…"

Where the rest of the team is:

"Oh, I hope Raven will be able to accompany us. I also worry that our future Titan friends will come back in time," said Starfire.

"I'm sure they will," said Robin doing a little baking as everyone was making their own Christmas cookies.

"I'm just wondering where BB went. He couldn't wait to make better cookies than me, which he can't," said Cyborg.

Raven looked at Beastboy in a bit of shock, but could tell that Beastboy wasn't joking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're not kidding…."

"No, I'm not…"

The two spend the time together talking and learning more about each other. Raven slowly started to open up more. No, they did not say the 3 magic love words yet…But they will.

"Well, we should get out of this room. We're going to make Christmas cookies, wanna try?" Beastboy asked getting up and then holding out his hand to Raven. She hesitated for a moment but took the hand,

"Sure," she answered and got up.

"Oh how cute," the two turned towards the door and the two started blushing.

"Techna!" Shadow hit her,

"What?"

"My parents were about to admit their love, dummy!"

"Oh, you're a fortune teller now?"

"No! But if my parents keep denying their love I'm going to go crazy!" then they heard something beak. Beastboy couldn't help but laugh at this. Shadow reminded him of himself yet he can see Raven in Shadow too.

"You actually think that's funny?" Raven asked,

"Of course! Shadow reminds me of you when you're angry! Wait! I meant that in a good way!"

* * *

"We were talking that long?" BB asked,

"Yeah! We went through an entire mission and it nearly got us killed!" Techna yelled,

"It's only 4:00 so we have plenty of time to party," said Avalanche as he and the rest of his team bandaged themselves.

"Well, I still have to make my Christmas cookies, want to bake some with me, Raven?" BB asked,

"Sure," and the two left for the kitchen.

"Wait! I want to bake too!" and Techna ran after them.

Shadow was getting pissed,

"Idiot! I want them to have some time alone!"

"It's okay, they have until tomorrow you know," said Spirit,

"Yeah, I guess your right…Then I want to make cookies too!" and Shadow ran for the kitchen. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I think we should too," said Avalanche,

"Okay," Stormy agreed,

"Um, I'll pass. I can't cook anyway," said Dakota,

"Oh come on!" and the two dragged him to the kitchen with Spirit following.

"They sure get along well," said Robin,

"They are our decedents after all," said Starfire.

"Yeah, hey! Cyborg! I told you not to press start until I got back!" yelled Robin since Cyborg un-paused the game they were playing.

It was 6:00 and they had dinner. Then they had the cookies that they made. But everyone had to try everyone else's cookies. Surprisingly, everyone's cookies tasted well, even Beastboy and Starfire's.

"I love making shapes with the cookies!" said Techna who is now getting more hyper than usual…

"No more cookies for you!" yelled Avalanche trying to restrain her from getting another one.

"You're so artistic, Shadow," Stormy complimented seeing that her cookies were perfect in any shape. She mad ravens, cute animal faces (surprisingly), and stars.

"Thanks, here," she said and handed him her cookie.

"Uh, thanks…"

"I said no more cookies!"

"But I want some more!"

"Can you two just knock it off and control yourselves?" Shadow and Dakota yelled. Everyone was silence since they've never heard Dakota yell like that before.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with the real Dakota?" Techna asked.

"I like yours," said Beastboy eating one of Raven's cookies,

"I like yours too. But what did you put in it?" Raven asked,

"Um…It's my recipe and um, I'll tell you another time!" said BB,

"Um, okay?"

"Truth or Dare!" Techna yelled.

"No! Twister!" Stormy yelled,

"Movie!" Avalanche and Dakota overpowered the other two.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening. After all, Saint Nick is watching whether you've been good or bad so I wouldn't trash talk if I were you," said Beastboy in a teasing way.

"Yeah, you believe in Santa Cause like you believe in the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy," said Raven,

"Oh come on!"

"Of course Santa's real," said Techna,

"Oh he is not! And I have proof!" said Avalanche,

"Yeah? Show me!"

"It all started when I was-"

"This is going to be awhile," everyone thought as they laid back, listened, sang a few Christmas songs, decorated the tree some more (and the rest of the tower), and did fun stuff until they realized what time it was and everyone went to sleep.

* * *

**Please R and R. Also, since it's almost ending, I want everyone to vote for their favorite future titan now that they know more abut them. And next, Dakota has the most shocking present.**


	10. Confessions

**Okay! Lets get this party started! Its Christmas morning!**

* * *

"Get up! Get up! Everybody wake up!"

Everyone in the tower got up and dragged themselves out of bed but groaned,

"Techna! It's only," Avalanche looked at the clock, "7:30!"

"I know! That's why I'm trying to get everyone up!" Techna answered from outside Avalanche's room. So everyone got up and headed for the living room to start opening presents.

"Nice! Thanks Techna!"

"No prob Cyborg!"

"Whoa!" Robin was impressed,

"Techna and I made that. Give it to Cyborg and he should be able to know how to use it. This will power up your Birdirangs," Avalanche explained.

"Thanks!"

The presents were slowly disappearing since they opened them so fast.

"Oh I love this!"

"Beautiful!"

"Cool!"

These things were being said for a couple of hours.

But Robin told them to get ready for the day and open the rest of the presents later. So they followed his orders and right after breakfast everyone rushed back to the Christmas tree.

"Here Raven," Beastboy handed her a gift,

"For me?" she asked,

"Yeah, who else?" she took it and opened it,

"Oh Beastboy. It's beautiful," said Raven. One was a silvery-white necklace with a heart in the middle. On the heart was a raven and a moon. Another item he gave her was this round little mirror. It's a mirror on one side and a beautiful design in beautiful colors on the other.

"Beautiful like you," he said. Raven blushed a little.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Techna turned her head to see what was going on between Raven and Beastboy,

"Hey Shadow!" she whispered in eagerness,

"What?" she came over and Techan took her behind the tree and pointed,

"Look!"

"Yes!" Shadow was waiting for this.

"What's going on?" the girls turned around and almost screamed in surprise but held their screams back. The other future titans appeared behind them out of nowhere. But one look at what's going on gave them the answer so they quickly became silent.

"Raven…"

"Yeah?"

"I…I love you…"

"…I love you too."

Then the both leaned in slowly and kissed passionately on the lips with no hesitation.

The future titans were so excited that they almost gave their position away.

"Guys!" Spirit was calling them over to the kitchen.

"What Spirit?"

"Look, but don't make any noise!"

They leaned over to see what was going on.

"No Wa-!" They covered Techna's mouth.

"Oh Robin! This is so beautiful! I love it!" Starfire was so happy of her present but her back blocked whatever she was holding.

"I love what you gave me too, Starfire. But…I want to tell you something."

"You may tell me anything!"

"I, I like you more than just a friend…I love you…"

The future titans almost fell over in happiness. Two love confessions in one day, on Christmas!

"Oh Robin!" she gave him a tight hug,

"Starfire! I got to breathe!"

"My apology, I…Love you too, Robin!" they hugged and had a first kiss of love on their own.

The future titans left the kitchen,

"That's so cool!" Techna was even more hyper now,

"Finally!" Shadow said,

"My parents did say Christmas was a special day for them," said Spirit,

"How romantic yet I think I'm going to hurl witnessing those kisses!" said Stormy acting a bit sick.

"I know what you're thinking Techna, and NO we aren't staying until we see how Cyborg admitted his love for whoever it was because we have to go home today!" said Avalanche,

"It's Bumblebee smarty-pants!" Techna bit back.

* * *

Everyone opened their presents by now. But everyone also noticed that Dakota didn't give the past titans anything.

"I do have a gift, but we have to go to a certain place," he said.

No one knew what he wanted to do exactly but they followed him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What?"

"Dakota! What are you thinking!" Shadow cried.

He led them to the statue of Terra.

"I'm going to revive her, it's the least I can do," he said.

"That would be wonderful!" said Starfire,

"Yeah," everyone was agreeing with her.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Stormy asked,

"Of course it is," said Techna.

Shadow said nothing with a look of pain in her.

Dakota was about to use his powers when Avalanche stopped him,

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Dakota asked,

"You can't revive Terra," he said,

"What? Why not?" Dakota asked demandingly,

"…Because. Dakota, I know you never met your mother and meeting her in the past would mean a lot to you. But did you even bother to look at how and when she got out of the state she's in now? I looked it up before and it wasn't you that revived her, and she didn't come back on Christmas day. You reviving Terra might affect our future, I'm sorry, but Terra was not meant to come back alive today," said Avalanche sadly,

"But Avalanche…" Dakota was getting upset,

"No! Avalanche is right! I remember too, Terra came back alive by herself and it wasn't anywhere near Christmas. I'm sorry Dakota, but you aren't supposed to bring her back," said Shadow.

"But we understand, we know you meant well," said Techna.

Dakota looked down in depression. He knew he couldn't risk the chance of changing the future, but he wanted so badly to meet his mother no matter what time period.

"It's okay, we understand," said Robin.

"Yes, we know Terra will be reunited with us one day," said Starfire,

"And we'll give her another chance like you were given another one," said Raven,

"Yeah!" BB agreed,

"It's okay, we can wait for a friend to return," said Cyborg,

"You guys…I don't even deserve your kindness…" said Dakota,

"Hey," Spirit puts his hand on Dakota's shoulders in comfort, "Thank the past titans; we are their descendent after all. A second chance is all someone needs to be friends again," he said.

"I'm so lucky," said Dakota,

"You sure are," said Shadow, "And so am I. You may be Terra's son, but you and Terra's hearts has proved me wrong about you guys. I promise you Dakota, you will meet your mother someday," said Shadow,

"Shadow…How can you be so sure?" he asked,

"When I got Trigon inside me I thought I could never feel again. Never smile or laugh like I used to, or play with my friends like I used to. But I was wrong, my fight with Retta proved it. I could stand up against him now and look at me now Dakota, I can feel again. You see Dakota, no one said Terra is dead, you have a chance to meet her."

"You're right," said Dakota with a small nod.

"Group hug!" Techna cried knowing that Dakota needed one right now. They gave him one big hug. Surprisingly, he started crying,

"I don't even deserve this…Even after betraying you guys once you guys show me kindness and comfort. Something that I haven't felt for almost all my life!"

The past titans were watching and a few started shredding a few tears of their own,

"I'm not crying! I have something in my eye!" said BB rubbing his eyes,

"It's okay, Beastboy, I won't tell," said Raven,

"Okay," and he let some of his tears run.

Starfire was crying joyful tears,

"I am glad that their friendship is so strong," she said,

"I guess we taught them well when we raised them" said Robin,

"I guess Terra will revive herself someday," said Cyborg,

"Yeah, and we'll be waiting," said Raven,

"Waiting to give her that second chance," BB finished.

* * *

The titans spent their day together until the sun was setting when it was time for the future titans to go home.

"We'll miss ya!" said Cyborg,

"Oh, we're not going that far if you really think about it!" said Techna in a cheerful mood.

They were about to leave in a portal when Stormy asked,

"Hey guys, where's Shadow?"

At Terra's statue:

Shadow was putting a red rose and a small wrapped up present in front of the statue,

"Merry Christmas, Terra. I know I hated you for so long, but my friends took that vengeance away to save me. I know now that you are a good person at heart. Retta may have been evil, but Dakota is just like you and I can't hate him for some reason, so I can't hate you. I admit, you're not my favorite adult, but as Dakota's future mother, I-"

"Shadow!" it was Stormy,

"Hey Shadow, come on! We got to go!" he said.

"Alright," said Shadow and made one last look at Terra,

"I forgive you," she said and left. Stormy looked at the statue and what Shadow gave her,

"Shadow is finally letting it go," said Stormy,

"Hey! Wait up!" he yelled running to catch up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, BB and Rae," said Shadow who was the last to go into the portal,

"Don't let the fact that I'm your future daughter get in the way of what's happening to you here and now. For your sake, and mine, please take care of each other," said Shadow,

"Of course I'll take care of her!" said BB with a smile and putting one arm around Raven's waist.

"Merry Christmas, and ask Robin and Starfire for my team this question: Did you have a nice Christmas kiss?" she said and left.

Raven and Beastboy were confused for a moment but they caught on.

"Why didn't she ask us that question? We both know what the answer would be," said Beastboy,

"Really? Show me," said Raven as they leaned in for another kiss. But for their unfortunate, their team was watching; but BB and Raven had something to say back to Robin and Starfire if they made fun of them so they were alright.

* * *

**It's not over yet! Next is the Epilogue when we see what happens as they future titans return home. After all, Shadow is in a love shape and we get to see who she picks. **

**Please R and R and vote on your favorite future titan, I'll tell you the results in the next chapter!**


	11. Epilogue: Think about it

**OK! This is what happened after they went home! And I want to thank everyone that reviewed me; I didn't think anyone would like my stories. **

* * *

It was the day after the team got home and everyone was tired so they spend their day relaxing.

Shadow was sitting by the big window in the living room. Dakota came up and sat down next to her.

"Something on your mind?" he asked,

"Yeah," Shadow answered.

"I guess, for you, family is an important part of your life."

"It is," she answered,

Then there was a moment of silence.

"Tell me, who do you like?" Dakota asked,

Shadow had a confused look on her face,

"As in like like? Or just like as a friend or close friend?" she asked,

"Like like," he answered

"Oh…I don't know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Avalanche was in the training room, he was supposed to be relaxing but he had things on his mind that he had to get off so he started to punch some bags.

"Yo Avalanche!"

Avalanche turned around,

"Oh, hey Tec," said Avalanche,

"Something on your mind?" she asked in a calm voice,

"Yeah," he answered looking at the bag and not her,

"Me too. It seems that, we just experienced something new when we traveled back in time and came back filled with thoughts that we can't seem to get over. (Sigh) I just can't get over these things so fast."

Avalanche walked over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder,

"Everything will turn out all right. Trust me."

Techna said nothing,

"And I'm glad that you learned how to _not _talk for 30 seconds," said Avalanche in a teasing way,

"What did you say?" Techna looked like she was going to strangle him.

"Nothing! I was just kidding! Aaaaggghhh!" Avalanche ran for his life.

"Looks like Avalanche got Techna mad…again," said Spirit to Stormy he walked down the stairs from the roof and into the kitchen where Stormy was.

"Hey, Spirit, want a snack?" Stormy asked,

"No thanks," he answered.

"Hey look," Stormy pointed to Shadow and Dakota talking (remember, the living room with the big window is connected to the kitchen). Stormy and Spirit weren't talking very loud so it did not disrupts the two. Plus, Shadow and Dakota were in deep thought anyway so they probably wouldn't even hear the two were if they were talking louder. Stormy sighed a very disappointed sigh.

"How long have you liked her?" Spirit asked,

"Like her? What are you talking about, uh, I, uh, I don't know what your talking about!"

"Stormy, Techna and I know you like her, it's kind of obvious," said Spirit,

"It is?"

"Are you going to admit your love?" Spirit asked,

"No," Stormy answered,

"Why? She might get stolen later."

"I know, but I realized that neither of us is ready. Raven and BB were older than Shadow when they admitted their love for each other. Same goes for your parents. Besides…I don't have the guts…"

"Don't worry about it. Shadow is an interesting person; it's going to be a surprise no matter who she picks as her lover. We won't ever know until the day she picks her love. But it might take a while," said Spirit looking over to Shadow who is still talking to Dakota.

"Yeah, Shadow is a stubborn one and impressing her isn't really easy," Stormy agreed.

Back to Dakota and Shadow's conversation:

"Can't decide huh?" Dakota asked,

"Yeah, I like you guys a lot. But in a love sort of way, I don't know at all. Why do you ask anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. Well, I do have a reason but I'll tell you what it is later," said Dakota getting up,

"But I want you to think about it," said Dakota before he walked off.

Shadow did think about it, for a long time. But she couldn't decide. At least, that's what she said.

"She sure is in deep thought," said Stormy drinking his soda,

"She must really can't decide," said Spirit. Everyone started doing stuff to get their minds off their problems. Shadow had her book and is sitting in the living room,

"_Who do Iike? No, who do I love? I know it's someone on my team but who? (Sigh) This is killing me. Avalanche is cool and nice, but he's not my type for a lover, just a good best friend like everyone else. So it's not him. But wait, that already narrows it down to Spirit, Stormy, and Dakota who I…oh no…dang it! I like 3 guys! This can't be happening! Ok, calm down Shadow-girl, deep breaths and take it easy," _Shadow snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Stormy mention her name.

* * *

**Okay, I decided that I'll reveal her choice in "Down Memory Lane." Shadow won the favorite future titan character again (clap clap). And I'll let you guys determine her love fate. Should it be comedian Stormy, the serious and caring Spiritfire, or the mysterious but a good person Dakota? And you find out why Dakota asked that question at the end of "Down Memory Lane," Also, this continues right into the first chapter of that story. **

**Please R and R**


End file.
